


Mongolian Death Worm

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Documentary, Established Relationship, Exasperated Peter Hale, Humour, Jeep - Freeform, M/M, Mongolian Death Worm, Mythology - Freeform, Steter Week 2020, i have no idea how to tag this, image prompts, mockumentary, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: “Welcome back to Monster of the Week, I’m Stiles and this week we’re hunting for Peruvian Sandworms.”Stiles runs a popular vlog where he documents the supernatural. People in the know appreciate the facts and unaware people just think he's got great editing skills.For day 6 of Steter Week image prompts
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850872
Comments: 44
Kudos: 628





	Mongolian Death Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: Stiles runs a popular vlog where he documents the supernatural. People in the know appreciate the facts and unaware people just think he's got great editing skills.  
> This could potentially be it's own series, because it's a funny concept, but I'm not committing myself to it like the WIPs.

“Welcome back to Monster of the Week, I’m Stiles and this week we’re hunting for Peruvian Sandworms.”

“Not real,” said a voice off camera. Stiles scowled from where he was stood, alone in the middle of the desert, the sole focus of the video. In the background there was nothing but dessert and grey sky.

“Shut up Peter.”

“Even if they _were_ , we’re not in Peru.”

“I don’t pay you for your sass.”

“You don’t pay me.”

“I pay you in love and adventu- Stop laughing!”

Stiles walked towards the shaking camera which titled sharply before it cut off.

* * *

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of a moving car as desert passed in the background.

“Perhaps more commonly known as a Mongolian Death Worm-”

“We’re not in Mongolia either.”

“This is why I never want to bring you!” Stiles said as he reached off-screen to shove Peter.

“But no one else will indulge you,” Peter’s voice replied with fond amusement. “I Googled it, by the way. Where did you even get the Peruvian thing?”

“I don’t know, it was just in my head.”

“And you wonder why no one wants to come.”

“Will you just drive?”

“Ah yes, drive blindly into the desert, Peter.” Stiles rolled his eyes and put his face in his hands as Peter spoke. “We could be living in the lap of luxury, you know, I have the resources, but no, _someone_ wants to drive into the middle of a god damn desert to chase fictional worms.”

“Can I record now?”

“Of course, chatter about your giant worms.”

“Thank you.” Stiles took a moment to adjust the camera and straighten himself up for looking straight into the lens again. “Also known about the Mongolian Death Worm, these large predators mostly appear in science fiction, rather than fantasy as most of our subjects do. Brought to attention Western attention Roy Chapman Andrews's 1926 book _On the Trail of Ancient Man_ similar creatures have since appeared elsewhere such as Frank Herbert's novel _Dune_ and even the Exogorth from _Star Wars_. Though, it can be argued that the Exogorth are slugs and therefore do not fit into the category of Death _Worm_.”

“Oh my God.”

Irritation showed on Stiles’ face but the scene cut for he could snap again.

* * *

The scene opened to Stiles crouched down poking around at the sand as he set up what looked like a large yellow drum. The only thing that broke the image of desert all around them was his iconic blue Jeep a little ways off. He looked up at the camera as it zoomed in on him

“Now, some folklore about these creatures suggests they are only active between June and July. They are more likely to come to the surface when it’s raining, which it should be soon. They have a predilection for yellow and can be brought to the surface by rhythmic thumping.

“Now, _some_ people might want to suggest this is all pointless because we are not, in fact, in Mongolia, but one of my sources has suggested there has been some illegal trafficking.”

“Wait, _what_.”

“Rhythmic thumping!” Stiles announced loudly, holding up two large drum mallets. He ignored Peter and began beating a rhythm on his yellow drum. For a while nothing else happened, just him drumming and a light breeze. Then it started raining. Peter’s quiet grumbling could be heard even as the camera remained focused on Stiles.

The wind started to pick up, the rain getting a little heavier. The wind buffeted the camera, shaking it and causing a little interference with the audio, but fortunately not have too much effect on their microphones.

“Stiles,” Peter said suddenly. Stiles ignored him. The camera jolted and shook as Peter moved it. “Stiles!”

“What?!”

“What is that?”

The camera settled and zoomed in on the Jeep with looked like it was being wrapped in a sandstorm. Without Stiles’ drumming they could feel the way the ground thrummed and the camera picked up what looked like small waves in the sand.

Then it zoomed out and picked up Stiles running towards the car, equipment abandoned.

“Stiles, _no_!”

The camera shuddered then stilled at an odd angle and recorded Peter’s back as he chased after Stiles.

* * *

“Hold this.”

The image jumped around, showing dirt, briefly Peter’s face, then landed on Stiles. He was standing at the edge of a large hole looking down into it, a back-pack slung over one shoulder.

“I am not recording on your phone while phone while we walk into a giant hole made by a _Death Worm_.”

“I thought they weren’t real.”

“We are not going in the hole, Stiles.”

“Well _I_ am, that thing took my Jeep.”

“That _thing_ is a giant Death Worm, which you told me earlier was instant death if you touched it.”

“You’ve been dead before.”

“ _You_ haven’t.”

“That’s just a legend, anyway.”

“A giant worm just ate the car and your hand waving the _lore_ of it.”

Stiles gave Peter an absolutely furious expression in response to his sarcasm, gaze just about the camera.

“It did not _eat_ my Jeep. It _stole_ my Jeep and I am going to get it back with or without you.”

“Don’t you dare-”

Stiles jumped into the hole.

“Oh, for the love of- You owe me so much pamper time.”

The hold went straight down for a ways then sloped slightly. Stiles was nowhere to be seen, the darkness not allowing much to be seen regardless.

* * *

Stiles was clearly holding the camera, like he was taking a selfie. Peter’s grumbling could be heard faintly in the background – though he couldn’t be seen on camera – but Stiles ignored it as they walked through a long round cavern.

“Alright so, some lore about Mongolian Death Worms,” Stiles said, eyes constantly flicking between the camera and the tunnel ahead of him. “Supposedly it uses either venom or some kind of electric discharge to kill from a distance and there is a belief that touching any part of the worm will cause an almost instant, agonising death.”

“How the fuck are we meant to fight this thing, Stiles?”

“Ah! That’s what the bags for,” Stiles said brightly. The camera shook as he reached for his bag. He juggled the items for a moment before he pulled out a pair of rubber gloves.

“You have _got_ to be joking.”

“Safety is not a _joke_ , Peter. No direct skin contact.”

“This whole thing is a joke.”

“Just put on the gloves, then hold the phone so I can put on mine.”

“Is this why you made me wear long sleeves?”

“…Maybe.”

* * *

The camera was set at an awkward angle, like it had been dropped, showing mostly the roof of what looked like a stone cavern. Peter appeared on screen, eyes glowing blue, lip curled up over fang, and hair standing up in all directions.

“Don’t you dare pop claws!” Stiles’ voice shouted from somewhere off-screen. “No direct contact!”

Peter snarled wordlessly and rushed forward. A moment later his body went flying across the room followed by something large and red and making a noise like gears grinding meshed with an engine revving. It took up the whole screen with red for a while. After it passed muffled cursing could be heard, then Stiles ran past the screen with what looked like a spear in hand.

The camera remained on the ceiling, with nothing but the sounds of a fight in the background. Growls and roars (two varieties), along with a whole lot of cursing and muffled shouting.

After some time things went quiet. There were footsteps, Peter’s legs came on screen and he crouched down to look at the camera. He let out a sigh and removed his pink rubber gloves (with a dubious looking reddish-purple substance on them), before picking up the camera.

“You’ll be stupidly relieved to know your phone is in one piece and fully functional,” he said as he turned the camera to face Stiles, who was stood beside what looked like a large red tube.

“Hell yes!” Stiles said loudly, pumping his fist in celebration. He still had his gloves on and was poking at the worm. “Content! Now put it aside and grab some of my vials.”

“Gross.”

“Science, Peter.”

“Why do I put up with this?” Peter sighed tiredly, even as he turned and started walking towards the Jeep. It was looking a little worse for wear. The front was a little crumpled, small, oddly spread scratches spread over the whole front half, a large crack in the windscreen and both front tired burst. Peter grumbled as he opened the door and the camera saw the roof of the Jeep, a hole pierced right through it, before shutting off.

* * *

Stiles grinned as he leaned against the Jeep, no longer in a cave but back out in the open of the dessert. The sky was still a little overcast but with blue peeking through the clouds.

“So, I have now proven to certain _doubters_ that Mongolian Death Worms are, in fact, real,” he announced proudly. “Unfortunately I can’t say much about growth but, based on legends of them laying eggs in camels, I’d say they grow either quickly or _a lot_. The one we faced was at least adolescent, if I had to guess. The mouth opened like a flower with a large fang at the tip of each part, smaller ones lining them, and then just rows and rows of teeth all around the inside. Like a nightmare garbage disposal.

“My advice if you ever encounter one is simply; _don’t_. Seriously, don’t do it. I do this so you don’t have to. Just go somewhere else. They are venomous and have electric abilities. Its bad news all round.”

He turned with a sigh, looking morosely at the Jeep.

“God it’s going to cost a fortune to fix this.”

“You could just get a new-”

“Shut up Peter.”

Stiles turned back to the camera and gave a wave.

“I’m Stiles and this has been Monster of the Week. Tune in next time for something at a beach, because Peter’s pouting.”

“Really, Stiles?”

“I want to get a selkie on camera!”

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Week image prompts: https://steterweek.tumblr.com/post/615954678532947968/steter-week-2020


End file.
